Fatal
by DaySerafini
Summary: Imagine uma vida medíocre em uma cidadela monótona, aonde o maior acidente que pode ocorrer é um velinho ser atropelado por um garoto de bicicleta. Essa era a minha vida. Até o dia em que tentaram me assassinar.


**FATAL**

**...**

**Resumo:** Imagine uma vida medíocre em uma cidadela monótona, aonde o maior acidente que pode ocorrer é um velinho ser atropelado por um garoto de bicicleta. Essa era a minha vida. Até o dia em que tentaram me assassinar.

**Disclaimer:** Eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.

...

**fatal**

_adj_ (_lat fatale_) **1 **Prescrito pelo fado ou destino.** 2** Decisivo, infalível, irrevogável.** 3** Improrrogável: _Prazo fatal._** 4** Inevitável.** 5** Que causa desgraças; desastroso.** 6** Que causa a morte; mortal, letal. (Michaelis, dicionário).

...

**Cap. 01 - Reviravolta**

Eu nunca pensei muito nas guinadas que poderiam ocorrer na minha vida , porque ela nunca foi agitada, nem teve um fluxo muito intenso. Sempre foi assim, eu cresci ouvindo os ensinamentos de meu avô, tendo minha mãe ao meu lado. Tive uma boa educação, mas nunca planejei nada grandioso para mim, eu sabia que não iria sair de Utopia – essa cidadela tão tranquila quanto o nome transparece – e então só queria um cargo público, fazer uma faculdade e pronto.

Meu avô falecera há cinco anos, e minha mãe há três. Foi uma época conturbada, mas creio que foi a única que tive. Até hoje.

Parecia uma sexta-feira qualquer, eu estava saindo do Escritório onde estagiava e como o tempo estava relativamente nublado, fazer uma caminhada parecia algo agradável. Eu estava distraída olhando uns terninhos em uma vitrine qualquer, e convenhamos, qualquer mulher se distrai olhando vitrines, quando aconteceu.

Senti meu corpo sendo jogado ao chão por uma força que não identifiquei na hora, tamanho o susto que levei, ao mesmo tempo em que dois tiros atingiam a vitrine sobre mim estraçalhando o vidro, e então dois braços aparentemente fortes estavam me carregando pelas ruas.

Arrisquei olhar para cima, e encontrei um par de olhos ônix concentrados em qual direção seguir, tentei falar alguma coisa, mas minha boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes sem emitir som algum. Sentia meus olhos arregalados e sabia que eles estavam.

De repente o homem entrou em uma ruela estreita e me colocou no chão, sem parar de correr e me puxar junto no processo. Parou em frente a um sobrado antigo abrindo a porta rapidamente. Fui jogada, literalmente, para dentro da casa e o ouvi fechar a porta atrás de nós.

Virei assustada já de pé, enquanto batia as mãos na minha roupa para limpar a poeira do chão. O homem, que era alto, de cabelos negros desalinhados e braços realmente fortes, olhava para mim com certa dúvida, com... desconfiança. E então eu precisava surtar agora, porque eu não sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo.

"Mas... Mas o que diabos é isso?!" – Perguntei alarmada e o homem me olhou intrigado, franzindo o cenho.

"Eu realmente duvidava que você ainda estivesse viva, Kikyou, mas minhas suspeitas não estavam certas, e nem as deles. A sua sorte é que eu não abandonei o caso, e consegui te salvar antes que eles concluíssem o serviço dessa vez." – Ele se sentou em um pequeno sofá na sala minúscula. – "Eu só não imaginava que você iria parar nessa cidadezinha tão... besta".

"Você é louco?! Eu nunca vi você na vida, não me chamo Kikyou e não faço ideia quem sejam _eles_. E eu quase fui ASSASSINADA!" – Certo, eu me exaltei mesmo no final.

"Não se faça de desentendida Kikyou. Você não precisa fingir para mim, eu estou aqui para te proteger e acabar logo com essa papagaiada".

Oh, certo! Depois dessa, ele merece ver meu verdadeiro surto psicótico.

"Você é doente?! Ou algum tipo de maníaco psicopata?! Eu NÃO CONHEÇO VOCÊ, por deus! Não faço ideia de quem seja Kikyou, e papagaiada é isso o que você está me fazendo passar agora!!!" – O maníaco, como eu o nomeei mentalmente, encarou-me com uma sobrancelha erguida e um tom cético, como se eu realmente estivesse fingindo um teatro qualquer. Então eu estourei. – "Você ainda duvida de mim seu psicopata?! Então olha aqui esses documentos e pare de chamar de Kikyou e me deixe ir embora!" – Eu gritei jogando meus documentos na cara dele.

Ele se assustou na hora, mas logo em seguida fechou a cara pegando os documentos de forma rude, estreitando os olhos à medida que lia as informações.

"Não deve ser difícil para você mandar falsificar uns documentos". – Impossível! Ele ainda duvidava que eu não era essa tal de Kikyou?!

"Por favor! Acredite em mim, eu quero ir embora! Eu nunca fiz mal a uma mosca!" – Meu desespero era tão grande que quando percebi já estava em prantos, ajoelhada no chão daquela salinha desconhecida.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu entendi." – O maníaco estava ajoelhado ao meu lado, pousando as mãos em meus ombros numa forma de consolo. – "Hei, não precisa chorar assim".

"Mas você é um maníaco e não acredita em mim!" – Minha voz saiu esganiçada pelo choro.

"Mas se você não conhece eles, porque foi vítima de uma tentativa de assassinato?" – Tirei as mãos do rosto e o encarei meio incrédula.

"E como é que eu vou saber?!"

O maníaco suspirou como se reconhecesse a própria falta de sentido da pergunta e revirou um dos bolsos da calça tirando de lá uma foto.

"Você reconhece essa foto ou essa mulher?" – Havia uma mulher muito parecida comigo na foto, o que me deixou surpresa, e a paisagem atrás dela era composta de um lago lindo e cristalino contrastando com o fundo de uma mansão bem mais distante. Imaginei então que essa deveria ser a tal Kikyou, bem rica por sinal, e era ilógico, apesar da grande semelhança entre nós, que eu conhecesse ou reconhecesse ela ou a foto.

"Eu nunca vi esse lugar". – Minha voz saiu quase sussurrada. – "E nem essa mulher".

"Tudo bem... Kagome. Por hora, eu acredito em você". – Por um momento me perguntei como ele sabia meu nome, mas lembrei que atirei meus documentos em sua cara minutos atrás. – "Mas muitas coisas ainda não fazem sentido". – O homem pegou em meu ombro, e começou a me levantar junto a ele. O desespero começou a invadir minha mente de novo.

"O que... O que você vai fazer comigo?" – Minha voz falhou e ele pôde ver o medo estampado em meu rosto.

"Te proteger, por enquanto." – Novamente o maníaco enfiava a mão no bolso, e dessa vez tirou um distintivo, com sua identificação. – "Inuyasha Taishou, investigador do Departamento de Inteligência da Sociedade de Investigação Criminal". – Fiquei sem reação nessa hora. Como eu iria saber que o maníaco na verdade é um policial?! – "Vou pegar um copo d'água para você".

Ele me deu as costas e quando caminhava para outro cômodo da casa vi a mancha de sangue em suas costas, e percebi que sua camisa estava com um rasgo abaixo do ombro esquerdo.

"Espera!" – Comecei a caminhar até ele. – "Você está machucado..."

"Ah! Não é nada". – Ele voltou a caminhar em direção ao que previ ser a cozinha.

"Como assim 'não é nada'? Tem uma mancha enorme de sangue na sua camisa, você precisa de um curativo". – Segurei em seu braço e com a outra mão segurei a barra de sua camisa. – "Vamos, tire essa camisa"

"Oras, eu sou o maníaco e é você quem quer tirar as minhas roupas?" – O homem me lançou um sorriso meio sacana, meio irônico, e então eu percebi o que havia dito, corando imediatamente e recolhendo minhas mãos. Senti meu rosto queimar e então olhei para baixo sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

"Me... me desculpe, eu... é que... você está machucado e..." – Ótimo! Agora eu desejava muito ser um avestruz e enfiar a cara em um buraco qualquer.

"Eu entendi". – Ele disse e virou para esquerda, entrando num outro cômodo e voltando rapidamente com uma caixinha de metal. – "Você só quer fazer um curativo". – O maníaco me entregou a caixa e tirou a camisa sem nenhuma cerimônia na minha frente. E apesar da péssima situação em que me encontrava, foi inevitável reparar no físico bem definido do meu 'salvador'.

Ele fez um "hm" sorrindo de canto, que me fez corar mais e abaixar a cabeça novamente, e voltou para a sala, sentando-se em um sofá um pouco maior, meio de lado, para que eu pudesse limpar o corte feito por um dos cacos de vidro que caíram da vitrine em suas costas, e que costas! _Pare de pensar besteiras, Kagome!_ E ele a arqueou quando passei o algodão embebido em álcool etílico pelo corte, o que me fez afastar minha mão em uma ato de reflexo.

"Me desulpe, deve estar doendo".

"Não é nada, pode continuar". - O corte com certeza deveria estar ardendo, mas mesmo assim sua expressão continuava neutra como sempre.

Terminei o curativo e pousei minha mão em seu ombro.

"Pronto, agora não corre o risco de piorar".

"Hum. Obrigado". – O maníaco, certo, eu preciso parar de chamá-lo de maníaco. Inuyasha, é esse o nome dele, não?! Inuyasha levantou e foi até a cozinha sem ser impedido por mim dessa vez, voltando com um copo de água que estendeu para mim. – "Tome, você precisa se acalmar e eu preciso de respostas, e não vou conseguir pensar em nenhuma se você tiver mais ataques histéricos".

Ótimo! Acho que ele adora me deixar constrangida. Deve ser bem divertido.

Pra ele.

"Mas... Eu quero ir embora, eu tenho uma casa, sabia?"

"Sério? E você acha que quem tentou te matar na rua não sabe onde fica sua casa?" – Fiquei atônita perante o jeito óbvio com que ele declarou aquilo. – "Pode ir se você quer ser realmente morta". – Ele terminou, dando de ombros.

"E então o que eu vou fazer?!" – O tom de minha voz subiu e novamente a pontada de desespero voltava a cavar minhas entranhas.

"É desse tipo de ataque histérico que estou falando. Você vai ficar aqui, mulher, a não ser que tenha um lugar melhor para ir".

E lá estava eu, atônita de novo.

...

* * *

Olá pessoas! Resolvi dar o ar da graça, e em um ataque de loucura começei a escrever essa fanfic. O capítulo está pequeno, foi uma ideia realmente repentina que me veio a mente, então nãos ei se ficou muito bom.

Como minha primeira fic de Inuyasha não sei como vai ficar até o final, mas espero que fique boa. ^^'

Do mais, espero que gostem.

Beijinhos. =]

Day Serafini.


End file.
